Promesas
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Draco regresa a la mansión Malfoy para poner punto final a todo lo que sus padres planean, pero no contaba con que tuvieran todo hecho y resuelto. Incluso, un matrimonio. (Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años").


Hola a todos!

Sip, tengo el tercer fic, pero mentí. Prometí convertirlas en diabéticas por tanto dulzor y al final ni siquiera lograré subirles un poco el azúcar xD

Bien, esta historia es extraña porque inicialmente sería de otra manera, incluso la había imaginado perfectamente en mi cabeza mientras escuchaba una canción de Axel (Amo) y sin quererlo muto, muto en esto y se me fue de las manos, creo que no le di el mejor final, me costó, pero ya no quiero seguir escarbando mas. Terminó así y punto.

Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos!

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Promesas**

 _O nos ponemos cobardes_

 _O le hacemos caso al corazón_

 _(Río Roma - Eres la persona correcta en el momento equivocado)_

Te mueves.

Caminas.

Te caes.

Te levantas.

¿Quién te enseñó a caminar?

¿Quién guio tu vida? ¿Alguien la dirige?

¿Hay alguien diciéndote cada día como caminar, hablar y respirar?

Mi madre no tenía permitido acercarse a mi cuando era un bebé, los elfos me mantenían confortado y protegido de cualquier eventualidad. Mi propio padre lo prefirió así.

Estoy seguro de que esperaba que entre mi madre y yo surgiera el desapego y no el famoso vinculo entre madre e hijo, pero lejos de suceder, mi madre dejó de ser una Malfoy para transformase en la Black con carácter que era. Según ella, aguantó un mes -casi desgarrándose por dentro- sin verme ni darme el cariño que toda madre primeriza quisiera. Solo ahí, mi padre comprendió que no se había casado con una mujer devota y sumisa.

Ella se impuso y fue lo suficientemente clara ante él. Lucius Malfoy solo pudo contenerse y aceptar lo que su esposa estaba diciendo.

Mi madre me enseñó a caminar.

Guio mis pasos.

Guio mi vida.

La dirigió a su antojo.

No me opuse.

Ni siquiera ahora, veinticinco años después de todo lo anterior.

No es que mi padre se haya quedado al marguen de todo, de mi vida y esas cosas. Él estuvo presente, por él tomé las peores decisiones de mi vida. Y aprendí, pero no lo suficiente. De otra forma no estaría aquí.

No estaría preparándome para casarme con la hermosa Astoria Greengrass. Al igual que yo, guiada por sus padres hacia mí. Nuestras vidas estaban trazadas desde que nacimos.

Así son los matrimonios sangre pura: arreglos. Intercambio de dinero, conveniencia entre familia, levantar los apellidos y un montón de argumentos aburridos que ni siquiera deberían existir después de todas las cosas que pasamos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lo hacen?

Ven la conveniencia. Es lo más estable según ellos porque el amor se acaba y arruina los planes.

Cuando supe que mi vida al ser mayor de edad sería así, no le di importancia porque pensé que mi madre no estaría de acuerdo, pero se mantuvo al marguen cuando el contrato se hizo efectivo. Según mi padre, ella no tenía ningún argumento para derribar dicho acuerdo.

De hecho, estuvo de acuerdo en que todo esto se efectuará. Está arreglándome la corbata en este momento, puedo sentir sus delicadas manos trabajando y dejando todo en orden.

Ambos sabemos que no amo a Astoria, pero eso no importa porque en el mejor de los casos nos llevaremos bien y llegaremos a tener respeto mutuo por el otro. No la conozco lo suficiente.

Y en el peor, el contrato no exige fidelidad.

Astoria y mi madre eligieron este día, solo por eso se que mi futura esposa es una romántica empedernida. ¿Quién querría arruinar un 14 de febrero?

¿Quién querría enlazarse un 14 de febrero con una persona que no amas?

—Listo —su sonrisa es fría. Creo que nunca la he visto sonreír verdaderamente, siempre se está conteniendo. ¿Dónde quedó la madre que luchó con uñas y dientes por su pequeño hijo?

¿Dónde esta el Draco que prometió luchar por un futuro diferente?

Cuando todo acabó, la guerra y los juicios, mis padres decidieron que lo mejor sería alejarme de este lugar.

Lo agradecí. Estaba casi seguro de que olvidarían el contrato que habían tomado con los Greengrass. Tomé el primer traslador que estuvo disponible, ellos se quedaron cumpliendo su sentencia, algo mínimo en comparación a los demás.

El traslador me dejó en Viena, nuestra familia tenía propiedades ahí. La idea era permanecer unos pocos meses, pero ellos no contaban con que tenía mis propios recursos y ahorros.

Decidí viajar.

Vivir.

Caminar solo.

Sin ningún tipo de guía a mi alrededor.

Dos años después, me encontré con _ella_.

Lejos de todo y de todos, me di la oportunidad de conocerla.

Olvidé.

Olvidé mis prejuicios por la sangre y la conocí de verdad.

Me sorprendí cuando me confesó que estaba sola ahí porque no quería la compañía de ninguno de sus amigos.

Amé todo de ella.

Australia fue mi última parada.

Me quedé ahí los siguientes tres años antes de regresar.

—¿Estás bien, Draco?

Siento el movimiento de su mano en mi hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Solo volví porque ellos me lo pidieron.

Volví porque pretendía dejarles las cosas claras y seguir con la vida que había construido en Australia, pero al llegar me encontré con todo esto, con todo listo. Cuando pisé la mansión Malfoy activé automáticamente la validez del contrato.

Viví en una burbuja casi cinco años.

—Bien —murmuro. Me alejo de ella caminando hacia el ventanal que da con el jardín de la mansión. Si estoy a su lado se dará cuenta de que algo pasa, de que algo cambio.

—Mandaré un elfo cuando todo esté listo.

No digo nada.

Cuando tomé el traslador, lo hice con firme decisión de solo estar un día aquí. En mi bolsillo permanece el otro.

Eran dos.

Dejé uno en casa para ella, la verdad es que convivir juntos ha sido todo un desafío. Dulce y agraz.

Desde que decidimos estar juntos prometimos intentarlo, prometimos muchas cosas aquel día.

Y, sin embargo, vuelvo a ser yo quien esta dando un paso atrás. Sigo sin poder caminar solo, temiendo, temiendo cosas que sucederán si la elijo a ella, pero tampoco me veo casado con una mujer que no amo. Antes, con una probabilidad casi exacta, lo hubiese hecho, pero todo cambio.

Yo también.

He estado tan aturdido con todo esto que ni siquiera he sido suficientemente franco ante mis padres, tal vez no deseo escuchar lo que tienen que decirme y mucho menos generar una pelea.

Tengo una cosa clara, solo me casaría con ella, con Hermione Granger, con la chica que barrió todos mis prejuicios.

El matrimonio es una palabra demasiado grande, es convivir con una persona, es acostumbrarte a sus manías, defectos y virtudes. Algo que podría sonar simple al decirlo, en especial para los demás. Los demás que opinan como si tuvieran derecho de hacerlo, que alientan y alimentan a mis padres a que siga con la tradición de la familia.

Aunque…

Ya no hay muchos, casi todos murieron en la guerra. Aun así, todos sentimos que debemos cumplir esta obligación. Pansy, Blaise y Theo están cumpliendo con lo que sus padres les impusieron, es eso o nos desheredan.

…

El elfo apareció veinte minutos después.

Tardé otros diez en bajar y presentarme ante los demás.

La mansión estaba impecablemente adornada, exquisita y rodeada de lujos por cada rincón. El jardín estaba decorado con tonos claros y sobrios: mesas y sillas en un lado, al otro el arco nupcial. Nadie podría decir que los Malfoys estuvieron en crisis, menos que no tenían dinero.

Conocidos, amigos y algunos representantes del Ministerio estaban ahí rodeándose y codeándose sin que siquiera importara el pasado.

Un magnifico 14 de febrero para muchos, uno desastroso para mí, pero se pondría mejor.

Mi padre se acercó casi al instante a mi y me bombardeó con preguntas absurdas que supe contestar correctamente. Mi madre estaba mas alejada con los Greengrass, observando que nada se le escapara.

El matrimonio se llevó acabo casi media hora más tarde.

Los invitados se fueron acomodando en sus respectivos lugares.

Espere a Astoria mientras ella caminaba sonriente y grácil delante de todos. Luciendo su bello vestido, sus joyas y su cuerpo con sensualidad.

Era hermosa, pero no podía negar el sentimiento que ya había en mi corazón y no pertenecía a ella.

Podía terminar todo aquí, ahora, o…

—Señoras y señores…

Astoria me sonrió cuando estuvo frente a mí.

No tenía la culpa. Quizás, nuestra única culpa había sido el sometimiento y la lealtad con quienes no lo merecen, con quienes solo ven su propio provenir por encima de cualquier cosa.

Podría habernos ahorrado todo el discurso del ministro encargado, pero estaba demasiado acojonado para hablar.

—Estoy seguro de que este día como fecha especial de las parejas enamoradas representará una unión formidable para ustedes. Por favor, alcen sus varitas para continuar.

Lo hicimos.

Y mientras Astoria comenzaba a hablar, mi mente voló hacia los momentos que viví con Hermione y como todo cambia de un minuto a otro. Una semana atrás estábamos juntos, besándonos, planeando las cosas que haríamos esa tarde o en la semana, la comida y haciendo el amor.

Todo diferente. Brutalmente diferente.

No podía seguir…

Cuando bajé la varita el hechizo se rompió.

Seguir adelante con esto era algo que no podía tolerar porque estaba dañando a dos personas inocentes, una parada frente a mi y la otra muy lejos.

Ninguna lo merecía.

Creía que podría soportarlo hasta el final, pero había sido un error llevarlo hasta este punto. Un error garrafal que debería haber detenido.

No quería estar casado con ella.

Metí las manos al bolsillo y toqué el traslador, lo ignoré llenándome del silencio que se había formado inmediatamente después de rechazar a Astoria.

—No puedo casarme —hablé mirando al ministro Williams—. No puedo. Un contrato no va a obligarme, debería haberme dado cuenta antes.

Mi voz sonó lo suficientemente clara para que todos escucharan, contaba los segundos para que el caos se desatara.

Volví con la intención de colocar a mis padres en su lugar, en vez de eso, ellos me envolvieron alrededor de todo esto. La culpa también es mía.

Tres días fuera.

Y probablemente, ella no estaría en casa.

Moví la cabeza.

—Sé lo que esto significa —les dije a mis padres—. Estoy fuera de todo esto —miré a mis amigos, esperaba que ellos supieran comprender y aprendieran— y asumiré las consecuencias. Asumiré lo que temí desde que llegué aquí. Lo siento, Astoria.

Ella abrió la boca, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Activé el traslador.

…

El traslador me dejó en el patio trasero de la casa, una casa demasiado familiar. Caminé hacia la puerta de la cocina, afortunadamente no estaba con llave.

La casa estaba en silencio.

Soy sincero, no esperaba que estuviera aquí.

Cuando recibí la carta de mis padres solicitando mi presencia en la mansión, ella y yo estábamos peleados. De hecho, nuestra relación estaba un poco trizada.

Estoy realmente arrepentido de haberme ido sin siquiera decirle a donde iba. Hoy estuve a punto de casarme, a punto de llegar hasta el final con el jueguito de mis padres. Una estupidez de mi parte.

Me muevo hacia el dormitorio buscando sus cosas, siguen ahí y tengo la leve esperanza de que solo haya salido. Vivimos juntos desde hace casi un año, siento que el día en que traje mis cosas, nos casamos sin la necesidad de firmar algún papel. Y como todo "matrimonio" hemos tenido ciertas diferencias y peleas.

No me engaño.

Soy egoísta, frío y calculador, pero con ella todo eso decae. Es como si Draco Malfoy se reseteara al estar junto a… Hermione Granger, como si me transformara en una mejor persona.

Cuando nos encontramos hace tres años, estaba sentada en un parque comiendo un helado. Me acerqué sin siquiera saber el motivo y cuando me vio se puso a la defensiva, pero logré convencerla de que no tenía ninguna mala intención. Confió en mí, de alguna manera estábamos perdidos en nuestras propias batallas. Ella necesitaba estar sola y yo necesitaba escapar.

De ahí en adelante las cosas entre nosotros se dieron solas y rápidamente nos convertimos en amigos. Olvidé los prejuicios y la conocí verdaderamente, tanto que me enamoré de ella.

—¿Cómo te atreves a volver a _mi_ casa después de casarte con ella?

La carta llegó un día cualquiera, el fallo fue que me replantee todo esto, mi vida con ella. En el fondo deseaba llegar allá y decirles la verdad, pero hice lo contrario y les seguí el juego.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me giro para mirarla.

¿En tres días las personas cambian tanto?

Deja caer las bolsas al suelo. Sus ojos me miran con odio, antes estaba acostumbrado, ahora no puedo…

—Supongo que te dabas cuenta de todos los periódicos que llegan a esta casa, mágicos o no, tu familia se encargó de esparcir, Draco. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Debería haberlo previsto.

Hermione aún sigue rodeada de lo que dejó hace algunos años. La magia le quitó algo demasiado preciado, sus padres, y se culpaba por ello cada día. Por eso decidió alejarse y renegar de lo que había tenido, incluido sus amigos.

 _Llegué demasiado tarde_ , me confesó un día, _les quité mis recuerdos y los aseguré en un lugar. Se fueron, perdí su pista. No sé si están vivos o muertos._

Por esa razón no se quiere mover de Australia porque cada día buscaba y buscaba una pista nueva, nuestra pelea tuvo que ver con eso un poco.

—No me casé con nadie.

Bufa.

Se restriega las manos en la cara.

—Estoy realmente cansada de esto —levanta las manos—. Huyes cuando estamos en medio de una crisis a casarte, a cumplir con tu familia cuando yo te necesito.

—Hermione…

—No, Draco… no te entiendo… no puedo con esto, ¿Quieres que nos alejemos? ¿A eso vienes?

—No, no vengo a eso. No me quiero alejar de ti ni mucho menos que terminemos. Además, no me casé con ella.

—Eso no aligera tu falta conmigo —se muerde el labio—. Pensé que…

—No era mi intención —la interrumpo acercándome—. Todo estaba listo cuando llegué y no… reconozco que no fui capaz de detenerlo, pero no me iba a casar con ella, no cuando… —la miro a los ojos— cuando solo quiero hacerlo contigo.

Sus ojos no me están mirados, están fijos en la fotografía que está en la pared: somos nosotros. Ese día le pedí que fuera mi novia y prometimos ser felices no importando todo lo que habíamos sufrido en el pasado.

—Lo siento. Yo… perdón…

Quise decir algo más, pero la voz se me trabó.

Hay demasiado. Demasiadas emociones y sensaciones.

Cierro los ojos.

Siento sus manos sobre las mías.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Me pidieron regresar y al hacerlo hice efectivo el contrato. Era un arreglo, Hermione, mis padres lo construyeron hace muchos años, así asegurarían la fortuna y la aumentarían. No se porque acepté y seguí con el juego…

Se aleja unos pasos de mí.

Me observa.

Está pensando.

—Te conozco, Draco, y se que lo hubieras hecho sin dudar. ¿Qué te detuvo?

—Que todo era irreal estando allá, me sentí asfixiado y ciego, solo pude ver con claridad cuando todo cayó y se hizo real. Estaba cometiendo un error y estaba arrastrando a una persona al fracaso cuando ya estoy enamorado de otra. Hermione, te amo y lo siento. Siento haberme ido, haber hecho todo esto.

—Yo también lo siento —se muerde el labio—, estoy absolutamente agotada y eso me hace estar más susceptible e irritable.

—Deberías detenerte —frunce el ceño— por un momento. Volver al principio y buscar ayuda, tienes la mía, pero… creo tus amigos pueden ayudar.

—Draco… yo… creo que tienes razón. Sin embargo, no se si puedo confiar en ti después de lo que pasó.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Quiero ser feliz, quiero que mis padres aparezcan, quiero retroceder el tiempo y no cometer tantos errores, quiero que todo este bien —su voz se quiebra—. No quiero que te vayas porque también te amo, solo…

Me acerco y la abrazo. Llora.

Los sentimientos están mezclados, mi culpa.

También quiero retroceder el tiempo, quiero destruir la carta y jamás haber ido hasta allá.

—No te vayas de nuevo —susurra contra mi pecho.

Beso su frente en una muda promesa.

Creí que estaba caminando solo, pero mi mano siempre estuvo agarrada a la de ella. Arrastrándola.

—No lo haré.


End file.
